As time goes by
by shizzical
Summary: Tohru returns to the Sohmas after 5 years of living in the US to attend college. Will things be the same as they were before? Yukiru, with a little Kyoru.


****

As time goes by

by **ilukaiba**, a.k.a. **Shiz**

+**+**+**+**+

****

Formatting Notes:

"text" = speaking aloud

'text' = thinking

__

text = flashbacks, unless used with one word in a normally formatted sentence, to signify emphasis on the word.

****

Introductory Author's Note:

Hey there, and thanks for showing interest in my fic. It is, as you probably noticed, a Fruits Basket fanfic. With the pairings of **Yukiru** (mainly), Kyoru, and possibly some others here and there. Though I usually use Japanese terms in my fanfiction (i.e. adding "-kun", "-san", etc., to the ends of names and using words like "arigato"), I am going to keep this one in just English. I apologize in advance if this is a problem, but since I own the dubbed version, I am really not sure how each character calls others. I know Tohru calls Yuki "Yuki-kun" and Yuki calls Tohru "Honda-san" but that's about it... X__x; Also, Akito isn't mean in this fic. He's actually _nice_! Sort of. He's not cheerful or happy, but he's polite to Tohru. Enough of my ranting; presenting, the first chapter!...

+**+**+**+**+

****

Chapter One + Memory

Chapter rating: **PG** for mild language

+**+**+**+**+

'I never thought it'd be so... _awkward_... Mom...'

Tohru Honda looked down the pathway that led to a bright and cheerful looking cottage. She could barely make out the silhouettes of people in the window.

'But I guess I shouldn't be surprised... it's been five _years_, right Mom?'

Yes, five long years had passed since Tohru had left the Sohmas to venture on into the outside world. She had only been eighteen then, freshly out of highschool. She could still remember everything that had happened that day- the day she told them her plans.

'We were seated at the table, eating supper!' she reminisced.

+**Flashback**+

__

"So Tohru, why this sudden gathering of Sohmas?" Ayame asked cheerfully.

Tohru had asked all of the Sohmas, even Akito, to come to Shigure's house.

"Err... well..." Tohru reddened from all of the sudden attention she was getting.

"I... I've been given... a scholarship. To a... culinary school. A-and I sort of... I sort of want to... you know... attend it..."

"Why that's... wonderful!..." exclaimed Shigure immediately.

The others nodded.

"I'm sure you... you'll fit right in, Miss Honda," added Yukim although his eyes looked a little disappointed; sad.

"So where is this delightful school, I ask you?" asked Ayame.

At this, Tohru's eyes filled with tears. She bowed her head low, hoping no one had noticed.

"It-it's in... th-the... US..." she said finally.

Kyo was the first to react. He pounded his fists on the table.

"So you're going to the damn school, eh? Fine! But don't think we'll... miss you or anything!"

He ran outside, presumably to his usual spot on the roof.

"But... I don't have to... go!" she cried, "If it's a problem or anything!"

"No. You really should go... I mean... it's what's best for you! You can't be our housekeeper forever, right Tohru?"

Tohru looked at Shigure sadly. "I guess..."

"And in any case," said Hatori, "you're always welcome for a visit!"

"And you can write! Ooooh this will be fun! You can write! And I'll write back of course!" Ayame smiled at Tohru.

Akito cleared his throat suddenly. "I-I suppose I can write also. When I'm able to."

Tohru blushed. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Kisa jumped out of her seat and into Tohru's lap.

"B-but Sissy! I-I'll miss you! A lot!"

"Kisa," said Hiro coldly, "don't waste your energy on her. She doesn't care about us. Or she wouldn't leave."

Tohru stared at Hiro trembling, while he dragged Kira out of the room.

There was an uneasy silence, consequently broken by Ritsu.

"I'm so sorry!" he yelled, "It's all my fault! It's all mine! World, I'm sorry! I should be killed, I don't deserve to li-"

Shigure 'subdued' Ritsu with some duct tape while Yuki yelled after Hiro.

"How dare you speak to Miss Honda like that! Come back and apologize!"

"No!" said Tohru suddenly. Tears ran down her cheeks. "He's right, I'm being selfish! I can't just leave you! I'm horrible!" She crumpled on the groud sobbing.

Yuki knelt next to her. "Don't be," he said, "don't be sorry for having a life... outside of the Sohmas."

"Yuki's right!" chipped in Momiji, "Just don't forget that when you come back you're making us the best meals we've ever tasted!"

Kagura smiled. "And you're going to teach me everything so I can make it for my darling Kyo!"

"Thank you," said Tohru, wiping her eyes, "and Haru? Are you okay with this?"

"You bet! Go kick some stir-fry ass!" He laughed.

"So when are you leaving?" asked Ayame.

"In about a month."

"So we have to make this the best month, right everyone?!" he yelled loudly with a smile.

"Keep it down y'damn snake!" came a yell from the rooftop.

****

+End Flashback+

'Oh Mom, but the whole time, I could tell that they wanted me to stay!'

She looked at the house fondly before making her way down the path.

'I hope they still... remember me. I wonder how they'll react when they open the door and see _me_!...'

She closed her eyes. 'I'll just have to wait and see.'

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Shigure's house.

+**+**+**+**+

****

Author's Note:

So, how was it? Tell me! In a review of course. Was it crappy, was it great? XDD I love writing fanfiction! But I'm not always the greatest at it. *sigh* But **please please please review**! I am review-hungry, no da! XDD I'll update after maybe **15** reviews or so. Maybe less if I'm feeling nice. Or more if I'm feeling greedy. Whatever.

By the way, I have another Yukiru fic, so go visit ^^ Clickeh my user profile or whatever that thingeh's called and go see. It's entitled '**Aishiteru**'.

Eh, see you next update!

333

****

Shiz

+**+**+**+**+

(This is the part where you **review**! But take note of this: if you review, I **will** respond! Assuming that's a good thing, of course ^^)


End file.
